Welcome to Akatsuki Academy
by UchihaAndAkatsuki-Hime
Summary: Usagi Uchiha is a rich brat whose living under the same roof as her older brothers Itachi and Sasuke. After having enough of Usagi's irrational behaviour at prestigious Konoha High, Itachi decided to send her to the most strictest Academy in Japan where he also attends, hoping to give her some proper discipline. (OC x Canon Story)
1. Chapter 1: The Rebellious Uchiha

"Usagi Uchiha! You're facing the wrong way...", The silver-haired teacher called as he looked from his book and towards the onyx eyed girl.

Usagi looked up at her English lecturer and gave a shrug, "I'm listening Kakashi".

"It's Kakashi-sensei to you, and start paying attention", He cleared his throat as he turned away from the class and continued writing notes on the board.

Usagi was a smart student, topping her grades with A's and B's, she was doing exceptionally well. The only thing she ever lacked was her attitude and her personal responsibilities. She never really liked being 'perfect' and wanted to be different, she glanced towards her brother Sasuke who was sitting next to her, and gave a wink. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as if he was warning her not to do anything moronic or stupid, but it was too late.

She scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it right in the head of Sakura. She whipped around in her seat and rubbed her head as if a rock had strike her. Usagi gave a salute and poked her tongue out, a sign that she wasn't doing it on purpose.

Sakura gave a little giggle, looked back at Kakashi in case he was looking at her, this time she threw the piece of paper back at Usagi. However, Usagi dodged it and instead landed on Karin's head. The person who was disliked by many other girls, and could possibly match up to Usagi for getting the boys.

Karin gave a screech, "SAKURA STOP THROWING STUFF AROUND IN CLASS!".

Kakashi looked back again and sighed, closing his book shut and looked sternly at Sakura.

"Care to explain Haruno?".

Sakura gave a gulp, she didn't want to turn in Usagi, she knew what Usagi would do if she dobbed her in, despite them being friends, Usagi was still onto her.

"Well...you see Sensei, I-I", Sakura fumbled with her thumbs.

Sasuke turned to look at Karin, then back at Usagi, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi couldn't help but give a sly smirk.

"CAN'T YOU JUST PUNISH HER OR SOMETHING!?", Karin huffed, crossing her arms.

Usagi whirled around her seat and frowned, "What's wrong Karin? You didn't get hurt badly by a piece of paper did you?".

Naruto started cracking up laughing, "Good one Usagi!".

"You...how dare you talk to me like that!", Karin pointed vigorously at her.

"Enough...", Kakashi sighed. "Usagi, this is the third time you've disrupted my class, i don't tolerate your childish behaviour".

"What about the girl whose scared of paper?", Usagi asked innocently.

"Well, she didn't do anything wrong did she?".

Karin gave a snigger and mumbled a, "serves you right" before she went back to writing her notes down.

RING~

The bell has finally rung and it was home time. Everyone rushed out of their seats, grabbed their bags and started heading out of the doorway.

"Don't forget to do your homework in your reader pages 20-24! Naruto i'm looking at you", Kakashi eyed him.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah i heard you, later Kakashi-Sensei!".

"Usagi, i need to talk to you for a minute", Kakashi motioned his finger.

Usagi slung her back on her shoulder and walked up to his desk, he began sitting down and rested his chin on his hands that were clasped together.

"Look, i don't really understand your attitude in all of your classes lately...you're a good student achieving excellent grades like Sasuke, but we are more concern of your...manners in class, are you aware of this?".

Usagi gave a sigh and blew a strand of her hair out of her face, "What do you mean by _we?"._

"I've been given feedback by the principal, and your other classes".

"So punish me, i've been earning good grades like i should be, so i don't really understand the problem", Usagi scoffed.

"Forgive me for not understanding on what you think but this is serious Usagi...we've been punishing you and it seems to me that you're not learning from your mistakes", Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly.

"So what are you going to do? Sue me in court?", Usagi asked.

"No, obviously that is not allowed...but if you step across the line even further, Tsuande-Sama will have no choice but to either suspend you, or it may result in expulsion".

Usagi thought for a moment before commenting, wouldn't her eldest brother be disappointed if she was expelled? Konoha was the top prestigious school in Japan and she certainly didn't want to let anyone down.

"Alright, thanks for your lecture...I'll let it sink in", Usagi gave a small smile and started walking off.

"Usagi", Kakashi called.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a good student, i believe that, you just need to show it for us", Kakashi grinned under his mask.

Usagi gave a curt nod and left, she was definitely not going to believe any crap by her old english teacher that happened to be a secret perve, especially to Sakura. As she walked along the outside of the hallway, she found Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke waiting for her.

"Usagi-Chan!", Naruto waved.

"What took you so long?", Sasuke frowned.

"Another _cool_ lecture", She sarcastically said.

"Hn".

"I don't blame him", Ino shook her head. "You've been given so many demerits and lectures, and you're still alive?".

"Ino-pig, you better shut up before Usagi beats your head in", Sakura hissed.

"OH YEAH GALACTIC FOREHEAD?!", Ino yelled.

"YEAH GREEDY PIG!", Sakura yelled back.

"G-guys please, s-stop fighting", Hinata yelped.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Whatever, i just need to go home...i have a chemistry assignment that's due tomorrow". She started walking off but stopped, looking back at Sasuke. "Sasuke?".

He gave her a weird look, until he sighed and started walking.

"We'll catch you guys later!", Tenten waved.

"HEY I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A RAMEN GET-TOGETHER!", Naruto shouted.

"Naruto shut up before i beat your head in", Sakura warned.


	2. Chapter 2: Final Decision

"If you get kicked out i will be nowhere near surprise", Sasuke smirked as they both hopped in his sleek new silver Porsche.

"Neither", Usagi smirked slyly.

Sasuke revved his engine and sped off down the almost empty streets.

"What do you think Itachi will do?", Usagi asked worriedly.

"Take you in prison",

"Sasuke!" Usagi snapped.

"I'm kidding...he'll enrol you in...", he snorted.

"Spit it out", Usagi snapped.

"Akatsuki Academy".

Usagi blinked at him briefly before letting out a loud laugh, "You're fucking kidding me right?"

Sasuke made a sharp turn and glanced at her with his serious eyes, Usagi stopped laughing and knew that look. He wasn't joking at all, she couldn't possibly fit in that atrocious school that may be filled with Bogans, and plus, Itachi was there.

Usagi stayed silent, she seriously did not want to attend that school, and she doesn't even know the school's history, asides from it being vandalised a couple of times.

"What's with the silent treatment? I know what you're thinking about", Sasuke smirked.

"Nothing...nothing at all", Usagi shook her thoughts out.

"Hn",

Sasuke pulled in the driveway and the first thing the Uchiha siblings noticed was a red motorcycle and a yellow Toyota supra that looked a bit worn out. "Who's that?"

Sasuke gave a shrug as they both got out of the car, and walked inside their smaller version of a mansion estate. "Nee-San!", Usagi called.

It was dead quiet, "NEE-SAN! We're home!", Usagi repeated.

"They're probably upstairs", Sasuke mumbled.

"I'm over here...stop being so loud", Itachi called from the other side which happened to be in the kitchen bar.

Usagi stomped over to where Itachi was and snapped, "Can you help me with my-"

She stopped and stared at the two male figures she has never met before, one of them was a yellow haired guy who had bangs over his right eye and looked like a girl, the other was a red-haired and he was incredibly sexy with those chocolate brown eyes.

"What's up with you rabbit?", Sasuke smirked but then stopped as well, giving the same reaction.

"Sasuke, Usagi...these are my friends, Deidara and Sasori", Itachi gestured.

"Hi there un! You look so cute for an Uchiha", Deidara grinned.

"That would make you a gay type", Sasuke looked revolted.

"Not you un! Her!", He pointed straight at Usagi.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Well, she's my sister...don't just go around and randomly flirt with every girl you lay your eyes on, i know who you are", he replied darkly.

Deidara sweat-dropped, "W-what are you talking about un?", he asked nervously.

"You briefly hooked up with Ino did you not? Seems you broke her little heart for about...", Sasuke paused and blew a strand of his bangs out of the way, "four months maybe?".

"SHUT UP UN! Wouldn't you be the playboy at your stupid school un?!", Deidara snapped angrily.

Sasuke glared icily at him, "Watch your mouth before you say something that you don't even know blondie".

Deidara was looking for words to give him another comeback, however Itachi stepped in, "That's quite enough Sasuke".

The red head rolled his eyes in annoyance and stared at Usagi, _So if Sasuke is the evil playboy, then who might she be?_

Itachi gave a sigh, "Usagi i received a call again from the principal, you managed to cause havoc again in class, how many demerits is that now? 23?".

Deidara widened his eyes at her and looked up and down at her, Sasori only stared, slightly amused.

"What?! But you look so innocent un!", Deidara protested.

"There we go again, you think you know everything about us", Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he began walking off.

Deidara gave a scowl and crossed his arms, "I hate him".

"I didn't do anything, Sakura threw the paper at Karin...and it was just simple, i get blamed for everything", Usagi rolled her eyes.

"D-did you say Karin?", Deidara frowned.

Usagi look at him as if he was stupid, "I did blondie, what's it to you?".

"Karin happens to be Sasori's cousin yeah! Although, Sasori _does_ hate her", Deidara sniggered, nudging Sasori.

Sasori gave a glare, "Watch what you say idiot".

"Oh that makes sense", Usagi mocked. "I can see the similarities between the both of you, besides that signature red hair...it's pretty rare to have that in our school, is it rare in yours?".

"Usagi...", Itachi glowered.

"Well then, i have no more to say, i'll be going to start my assignment", Usagi whirled around and started trudging off before Itachi shouted, "Usagi Uchiha, get back right now!".

Usagi gave a scoff and turned around, glaring annoyingly at him, "What do you want now?!".

"We need to talk about this, you are going to move out of that school next fall", Itachi replied seriously.

Both Sasori and Deidara stared at her blankly.

Usagi was unsure on what to do, "W-what? You're moving me...out?!", she stuttered nervously.

"I have no choice Usagi, ever since i had to take care of you guys, you're nothing but a mess", Itachi shook his head as he rubbed his temples.

"You expect me to listen to you? You'll always be my brother, but you're _never_ going to be my _father_!".

Usagi ran out of the kitchen and heard her running up the stairs.

"She's annoying", Sasori scoffed, sipping on his cup of water.

"You _like_ annoying girls Sasori, awkward yeah?", Deidara teased.

"Shut up before i turn you in as a girl", Sasori hissed.

Itachi gave a loud sigh and shook his head in disappointment, "I'm sorry about this, she's just...".

"Don't worry about it, we're leaving", Sasori stood up, grabbed his coat helmet and started leaving.

"We'll see you at school then yeah?", Deidara grinned and also walked off, following to catch up to Sasori.

Itachi had enough, he wasn't going to forgive Usagi anymore, he was going to teach her a good lesson that will be permanently remembered.

He walked in the study room where Usagi was working on what seemed to be her chemistry. She looked up and then rolled her eyes, focusing on her work again.

"Usagi, i'm being serious this time...you're going to move from that school to be able to clear your records", Itachi sat down in front of her.

"Why do you want me to move out so badly?", Usagi raised an eyebrow,

"Because our parents would want all of us to graduate, earn a scholarship and move to America, isn't that what you always dreamed about?", Itachi asked sternly.

"Moving schools isn't going to change me, if you want me to get a scholarship i might as well just stay at Konoha", Usagi replied.

"No, i have a feeling this school will certainly change you, physically and mentally", Itachi gave a small smile that wasn't easy to spot.

Usagi slammed her hand on the desk, which ended up breaking her pencil in half. "Nee-San! Listen to me clearly, i'm not-",

"No Usagi, i am in charge of this house and father left me orders before he was...gone, i have to make sure i discipline you and Sasuke well, i can't just let you loose like a wild animal, you're-moving-schools!",

Usagi clenched her fists, "Fine! Do it! I'll be able to make friends easily, and trust me...you can't change for who i am!".

"Oh i don't know about that, you were the brightest girl since 8th grade and look at you, 11th grade and still acting like foolish child".

"I don't need to hear something i already know! Just tell me what school already!".

Itachi took a deep breath, "You'll be going to Japan's top ten school, Akatsuki Academy".


	3. Chapter 3: Moving

Usagi walked around the local city's library, she was angry alright. She couldn't believe she was going to the most dodgiest school, Sasuke was right all along. How could Akatsuki Academy possibly end up being in the top ten school?  
Usagi browsed the art section and was mildly interested in what they have, that's when before she bumped into someone, causing them to drop two books on the floor.

Usagi gasped, "I'm sorry! You should watch where you're going", she hissed.

"Ugh i could say the same to y-", he looked at her in surprised expressions and then scowled, "Oh it's only you".

"What do you mean it's only me? You're that red head…Sasori…", Usagi frowned as she was trying to remember if she was right.

"Correct, and you're that annoying loud brat", Sasori replied, sounded as if it was a mock.

Usagi gave a smirk and then bent over to pick up his books, she slowly stood up and handed it to him. "You dropped this...".

"If you're trying to take advantage of me by doing that flirting technique then it's not going to work on me", Sasori scoffed as he snatched the books from her grasp.

"Was only trying to help", Usagi shrug. "Are you turning me down?".

Sasori narrowed his eyes and suddenly grabbed her by the collar, and pushing her against the book shelves, he dropped his books on the floor and then placed his arms either side of her, preventing from her to escape.

"What the hell are you doing you psycho?! Get off me!", She snapped silently.

"No",

"What's your problem?", Usagi asked darkly, glaring at him. Glaring was what the Uchihas were good at, but it didn't seem to affect Sasori at all.

"Tsk, you think glaring is going to scare me? I've seen Itachi doing it so many times it makes me sick", Sasori growled.

"Cool story, needs more dragons though, now get off me, this is sexual harassment", Usagi cooly replied.

"Is it now? You don't seem to be bothered at all, i'm taking a guess that you like this position", Sasori chuckled evilly.

Usagi was nervous now, she was under the lead of a guy, it was always her who took advantages of guys. But Sasori was different, way different.

"Now what was i going to say? Oh that's right...you seemed to insult me about my own cousin, were you intending to do that to make me pissed off?", He smirked as he moved closer to Usagi's face. She was getting uncomfortable now.

"S-so what if i was? It's true", She narrowed her eyes.

"Ouch, that was painful...you know, i don't like it when people make stupid insults about me, especially girls like you...I get _very_ upset, and when i do, i do something to make myself feel better", Sasori was licking his lips as he looked at Usagi's soft pink lips, then back up to her onyx eyes.

"Those eyes...pisses me off", Sasori sneered as he backed up and regained his own position, picking up his books.

What the hell happened? Usagi gave a deep breath and then glared at him, "You're an idiot".

"Am i? Talk about yourself brat", Sasori smirked as he waved her off. "Whatever, just get out of my sight, unlike you i need some quiet time to study".

"Fine, goodbye and good riddance, i'm so glad i don't have to see you anymore after today!", Usagi evilly spat as she quickly walked off.

Sasori thought to himself and then smirked widely, _too bad you'll be going to my school. _


	4. Chapter 4: More like 'Welcome to Hell'

Usagi drove in front of the school building in her red Mercedes convertible and looked at the surroundings. The building was all clumped together, it wasn't small, but it wasn't big compared to Konoha high. It didn't even look that prestigious, she gave a disgusted scoff as she got out.

Usagi walked in the building and went off to the reception office, she was given weird looks by students on the way.

"She must be Itachi's sister", One student whispered.

"Yeah, I heard she moved from Konoha high", The other whispered back.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the desk where an old lady looked up at her. "Can I help you?", she didn't seem to be grateful with her job at all.

"Uh yeah I'm new here", Usagi mumbled.

"That's nice, what is it that you want?", She asked, not even bother looking at her.

"My _timetable _obviously, and perhaps a tour since I know nothing about this school's history", Usagi narrowed her eyes.

"Name?",

"Uchiha Usagi",

The old lady gave a snort, "You must be Itachi's younger sister, how unfortunate to have another Uchiha".

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "And what do you mean by that you old lady?".

She glared up at Usagi, "How dare you use that tone on me?".

"How dare you think you know about me, you're just like those people, snooping their ways in and assume that I'm a bad influence, I'm sick of people like you, it makes me sick, now give me my damn timetable", Usagi slammed her fist on the desk.

The old lady gave a jump and stood up, glaring at her. "I can't believe someone taught you that sort of language, no wonder you transferred here from Konoha, serves you right".

"There we go again, talking as if you know about me", Usagi gave a mock of laughter until someone stepped in behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough Usagi",

Usagi scoffed, knowing it was none other than her brother. "Itachi stay out of this…".

"No, just give us her timetable please", Itachi smiled warmly at her.

"Not a problem Itachi", The old lady smiled back and came back with it, giving it to Itachi instead of Usagi.

"What the hell?! You give it to him instead of me?! Go to hell you stupid old-",

Itachi dragged her out of the office and quickly released her.

"What's wrong with you?!", Usagi snapped.

"I could ask you the same question, here's your timetable…you'll be in the same classes with some of my friends".

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Aren't they like older than me?".

"This school doesn't go by grades, it goes by the subjects you do", Itachi informed.

"Why is that?", Usagi raised an eyebrow.

Itachi ignored her and started walking down the hallway, motioning for her to follow. He guided her to what it seems to be the 'School Lounge', Usagi had to admit, it was quiet nice, the atmosphere was bright and warm. Itachi led her to a section which was a bit quieter, and little did she know that were 5 people sitting down.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my sister Usagi", Itachi announced.

They all turned around, Usagi looked at all of them, and noticed two of the familiar faces, she directly looked at Sasori and pointed, "You!"

"Hi", Sasori smirked.

"You're that stupid maniac", Usagi hissed.

"You guys know each other?", A guy asked raising his eyebrow, he had a lot of piercings on his face, reminded her of Naruto somehow.

"Unfortunately", Sasori merely scoffed and turned around, reading his book.

"Hi Usagi! Remember me?", The yellow head bounced up and down in excitement.

"Yes…",

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Anyways, this is Pein, and that blue head is Konan, Pein's girlfriend…".

Pein gave a curt nod.

Konan barely gave a small smile, but gave a rather soft look at her.

"That bastard with the white hair is Hidan", Itachi pointed out.

"What the fuck did you say to me asshole?! Yes I am Hidan", He grinned wildly.

Usagi gave him a weird look and shook off the thoughts, "You already know Deidara and Sasori, so….", Itachi gave a shrug.

"So Usagi, what class do you have now?", Deidara asked eagerly.

Usagi looked at her timetable and read, "Biology".

"Sweet, that's the same class as Sasori and Konan, are you doing any art or business classes?", Deidara grinned.

"Do I look like an artist to you?", Usagi growled.

"Feisty bitch, I like girls like that", Hidan gave a snigger.

Just as Usagi was about to talk, she felt being pulled by someone and was suddenly dragged in circles with a boy with a mask on. "Hi my name is Tobi and I'm a good boy!".

Usagi widened her eyes, "What the hell are you!?", With that, she whacked him on the head, but it wasn't done yet, Deidara pulled him and punched him in the face, then gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry about him yeah? He's just a goofball".

Usagi gave a nod and then looked at her watch, "Well I better head off…", she turned on her heel and walked off, constantly looking at her timetable and her guide map to make sure she wouldn't get lost. But she couldn't, this school is small, puny.

She looked to her right and said to herself, "Room 34A…".

Just as she was about to walk, a few students pushed past her as they tried to make their way in. Usagi gave a grunt and then shouted, "Hey! That wasn't cool!".

The two students who happened to be a bit younger than her bowed, "We're sorry…but- wait, aren't you…the Uchiha?".

"Is it that obvious?", Usagi rolled her eyes as she walked in, dumped her bag next to her desk as she sat in the 3rd row. Konan and Sasori came in behind, luckily they didn't sit next to her. She sighed in relief, but soon realized that Konan came up to her.

"Can I help you?", Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you're sitting in my seat actually", Konan quietly replied, looking at her blankly.

Usagi gave a snort, "Sorry, didn't see your name on it, but my ass is on this seat".

Konan blinked slowly and then turned her amber orbs to look at Sasori, he was staring back and gave a shrug.

"Fine with me…so this is my impression of you", Konan scoffed.

Usagi stood up, facing the older blue haired girl, their eyes locked in threat. "What _is_ your impression of me? A bitch?",

Konan narrowed her eyes to slits, "A very bad influence huh…".

Usagi gave a scoff as she got her bag and then rolled her eyes, "Fine, have your seat…it wasn't comfortable anyway".

She scanned around the room to find a vacant seat, but there was one problem. The only seat that was available was the one in front of Sasori. Usagi timidly walked towards the seat, dropped her bag on the ground and stared at Sasori, who was staring back.

Usagi sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive, for some odd reason she felt like someone staring at her. She whipped around to find Sasori staring at her, with a small smirk on his face, his eyes were bored into hers.

"Is there something-",

"Teacher's here!"

Usagi looked around and found that Kankuro was the teacher. She gave a frown and blurted out, "What the hell? Why are you here?".

Kankuro looked at her and blinked, "Oh hi Usagi, you seem to have made it…well as you can see, I don't live with my brother or sister anymore, so I moved near this district".

"Did Temari kick you out?", Usagi sniggered.

"No! She didn't, we just had difficult times, now shush!", Kankuro demanded.

Usagi gave a low laugh as she shook her head in disappointment.

That's when she felt a kick behind her chair, she snapped back and shouted, "FUCK OFF SASORI!".


End file.
